unisonleaguefandomcom-20200223-history
Characters/Great Spirits
Great Spirits are characters that play a role in the worlds of Granvia and Cegeris in Unison League. __TOC__ Great Spirits Ignis Raja, The Great Spirit of Fire Ignis Raja is The Great Spirit of Fire. He represents the Element. Ignis Raja appears in the opening video of Unison League, summoned by Ares and Filo in their battle against a . Ignis Raja is worshiped by all of Brutel, people living in the desert region of Regovas. He was first mentioned by King Val to the Player and Filo, telling them that an Ignis Raja priest claimed to have been spoken to by him days ago; a rare event that hasn't occurred in over a hundred years. For gameplay information involving Ignis Raja, see Unison Attack#Ignis Raja, The Great Spirit of Fire. Etymology "Ignis" is the Latin word for "Fire". In an ancient Indian language, "Raj" means "King" or "Prince". "Raja" is a variant of "Raj". When combined, "Ignis Raja" may mean "Fire King." However, the character itself may have been based on the Hindu God, Agni. Gallery File:Great Spirit-Ignis Raja 001 Render.png File:Great Spirit-Ignis Raja 002 Render.png File:Gear-Ignis Plushie Render.png| File:Gear--Great Spirit Blessing- Asuka Render.png| File:Gear--Ignis Raja x Unit-02- Asuka Render.png| File:Furniture-Toy Box Render.png| File:Unison League 2nd Anniversary Illustration 012.png|2nd Anniversary Illustration Undine, The Great Spirit of Water Undine is The Great Spirit of Water. She represents the Element. -Insert description here if they have appeared in the current story-. For gameplay information involving Undine, see Unison Attack#Undine, The Great Spirit of Water. Etymology "Undine" derived from "Unda", which is the Latin word for "Wave". The medieval author Paracelsus created the name "Undine" to be used as a name for female water spirits. Gallery File:Great Spirit-Undine 001 Render.png File:Great Spirit-Undine 002 Render.png File:Gear-Undine Plushie Render.png| File:Gear--Great Spirit Blessing- Kaworu Render.png| File:Gear--Undine x Mark.06- Kaworu Render.png| Veluda, The Great Spirit of Wind Veluda is The Great Spirit of Wind. She represents the Element. The land of Themaly is said to be her homeland. -Insert description here if they have appeared in the current story-. For gameplay information involving Veluda, see Unison Attack#Veluda, The Great Spirit of Wind. Etymology "Veluda" appears to be a portmanteau of "Vel'ocity" and "Gar'uda". "Velocity" refers to the wind speeds, while "Garuda" refers to the legendary humanoid creature with bird-like characteristics from Hindu and Buddhist lore. She is named "Garuda" in the Japanese version of Unison League, but was renamed to Veluda in the Global version of the game to avoid the religious reference. Gallery File:Great Spirit-Veluda 001 Render.png File:Great Spirit-Veluda 002 Render.png File:Gear-Veluda Plushie Render.png| File:Gear--Great Spirit Blessing- Mari Render.png| File:Gear--Veluda x Provisional Unit-05- Mari Render.png| Ahura Mazda, The Great Spirit of Light Ahura Mazda is The Great Spirit of Light. He represents the Element. Ahura Mazda was mentioned by Airi to Falsa, having Filo's soul tied into him, and will try to revive her based on their efforts. For gameplay information involving Ahura Mazda, see Unison Attack#Ahura Mazda, The Great Spirit of Light. Etymology In Avestan, "Ahura Mazda" means "Lord of Wisdom." In Persian Mythology, "Ahura Mazda" was the supreme creator, and the God of light, truth, and goodness. Gallery File:Great Spirit-Ahura Mazda 001 Render.png File:Great Spirit-Ahura Mazda 002 Render.png File:Gear-Mazda Plushie Render.png| Izanami, The Great Spirit of Dark Izanami is The Great Spirit of Dark. She represents the Element. -Insert description here if they have appeared in the current story-. For gameplay information involving Izanami, see Unison Attack#Izanami, The Great Spirit of Dark. Etymology "Izanami" means "female who invites" in Japanese. In Japanese Mythology, "Izanami" was a creator and death Goddess, and died giving birth to the Japanese god of fire. Her husband, the god Izanagi (which means "male who invites" in Japanese) failed in his attempt to bring her back from the underworld. Gallery File:Great Spirit-Izanami 001 Render.png File:Great Spirit-Izanami 002 Render.png File:Gear-Izanami Plushie Render.png| Kronos, The Great Spirit of Granvia Kronos is The Great Spirit of Granvia. She represents the Element. -Insert description here if they have appeared in the current story-. For gameplay information involving Kronos, see Unison Attack#Kronos, The Great Spirit of Granvia. Etymology "Kronos" is derived from "Chronos", which is a name used to call the personification of Time in pre-Socratic philosophy and later literature. Chronos governed linear, chronological time. Gallery File:Great Spirit-Kronos 001 Render.png File:Great Spirit-Kronos 002 Render.png File:Gear-Kronos Plushie Render.png| File:Furniture-Toy Box Render.png| File:Great Spirit-Kronos Rough Sketch 001.png|Rough Sketch Fortuna, The Great Star Spirit Fortuna is The Great Star Spirit. She represents the Element. -Insert description here if they have appeared in the current story-. For gameplay information involving Fortuna, see Unison Attack#Fortuna, The Great Star Spirit. Etymology "Fortuna" is based on the Goddess of the same name. She is the Goddess of fortune and the personification of luck in Roman religion. Gallery File:Great Spirit-Fortuna 002 Render.png File:Great Spirit-Fortuna 003 Render.png File:Great Spirit-Fortuna Render (Large).jpg External Links [OFF TOPIC THREAD Let's Chat (OLD) - Ateam Forum] Category:Characters